America & Canada's Dating Adventure?
by The Shadow In My Heart
Summary: Canada and America attempt a relationship, with a lot of countried butting in. -Warning, yaoi, lemon, bad language.-
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok! I went for something TOTALLY! Different this time! This has Yaoi and Lemon in it! Please beware. My attempts at Lemon. This has a varity of Hetalia Character's in it. Mainly focusing on Canada and America as they are the main couple/pairing in the story. Canada and Russia may seem a bit OOC and I am sorry for that. It's hard to keep them in character. Human names used somewhat. And beware Austria and Mexico seem a bit evil. T~T

* * *

Beginning

Canada knocked on China's door. "China! I'm here!"

China opened the door to see Canada a little stunned. He wasn't expecting the boy. "Oh, hey Canada." He blushed slightly. "Come on in!" China felt a somewhat clutch at his chest.

"Your breasts now belong to South Korea!"

"I BELONG TO MYSELF!" China raged, calming down shortly after. "But anyways how are you Canada?

"I-I've been good." He spoke quietly, stepping inside China's house. He felt the familiar clutch at his chest.

"Your breasts now belong to South Korea!" Canada ignored it.

China glared at South Korea harshly. He turned to Canada. "Thats nice... How's America?"

"H-He's been ok. He confessed his love for me!" Canada pushed South Korea off of him.

"O-Oh..." He looked a little dissapointed. "What did you say?" He asked.

"W-What do you mean?"

China regained his composer and looked at Canada. "I mean... what happened after America confessed?"

Canada gave China a honest answer. "I-I freaked out and ran over here."

"I see... would you like some tea?" Canada begun to shake as China said this. "It'll help calm your nerves."

"Y-Yes please. Do you have any of the real maple syrup?" He asked, while sitting down.

"I still have two of the bottles you gave me. I was saving them for a special occasion."

Canada gives off a weak, small smile. "T-Thanks China."

China walked into the kitchen, putting the water on. He walked back into his living space. "I take sugar in my tea... what do you want? Cream? Sugar? Milk?"

"Maple syrup please... I take maple syrup."

China clued into Canada's hints. "Oh, I get it now! Sorry... I'll go get a bottle of it." He ran downstairs, to go get it.

Russia watched China run down the stairs. He got up and waved. "Ah! China... what a coincidence, da?"

China looked shocked. "Russia? What are you doing in my house? Hell, how did you get in?"

Russia looked confused. "Your window was unlocked and I wanted to see you, da?"

China opened his basement fridge. "I'm kind of busy right now... Come back in a decade ok?"

Russia shook his head. "But a decade sounds too long." He went upstairs to sit with Canada.

China walked back upstairs with the maple syrup. "Russia, why can't you ever leave me alone?" He asked a bit annoyed.

"Because you are my friend, da?" He gave China a straight up answer.

China sighed heavly and lashed out at Russia. "Friends don't stalk another friend Russia." He turned to look at Canada, giving him a bright smile. "But, anyways, I got the maple syrup for you!"

Russia put on his confused look. "What? I don't stalk friends, they stalk me, da?"

Sighing, China pretended that Russia wasn't there. He looked at Canada, continuing his conversation with him. "But, yeah, so, why did America say that stuff?"

"He says it's because he actually loves me." Canada picked at the hem of his red hoodie.

"Sounds like someone has a brother complex." Russia chimed in.

"Wow, it sounds like America has a brother complex. How do you feel about all of this?" China ignored Russia.

"I-I love him like that to, but I'm surprised that he loves me back. America has always been the one who remembered me before I became your friend." Canada explained. Russia glared at China, who didn't seem to notice Russia.

"I-I see C-Canada.. well... I-I hope you two are happy... you should p-pobably g-go." China stuttered.

"O-Ok... well thank you for having me over." He thanked China softly. He got up and left as he was told.

Russia looked at China happily. "Well it leaves you and me?"

China held his head down, putting on a quiet but deadly tone. "Russia if you value your life, you will get out of my house and try again next week, ok?"

Russia stood up from his seat, and ignored China's death threat. "Next week won't do. I'll be back in a few days." He walked out of China's house.

China sighed. "I'm screwed..."

~America~

Canada got home, he walked in and saw America sitting on his couch playing xbox.

Mexico came in the house after Canada. He looked at Canada. "BOOM! FISH! KILL!" He ran out of the house laughing.

* * *

A/N: Again I am sorry for this. I left off here to see if I can continue or not.

~The Shadow In My Heart~


	2. Chapter 2

~America prt 2~

America looked up from the T.V. Screen. "Oh, hey Canada, how are you doing?" He flashed Canada his signature smile.

"I-I'm fine. How did you get in my house?" Canada asked, a bit shocked.

America looked back at the xbox. "Spare key... you ran off without giving me an answer, so I decided to wait here."

Canada sat down on the couch. "I-I didn't k-know, how to r-respond..."

"Do you know now?"

"Y-Yeah... my answer is yes."

America turned off the xbox, looking at Canada. "Yeah?"

"Y-Yeah. I love you America."

Russia sat down beside Canada, staring at him and America intently.

Smiling, America moved closer to Canada. "That's amazing Canada!" He leaned in, getting their faces closer together.

At that moment China burst into Canada's house. "Am I too late?" He yelled looking at the three in the room. Canada started blushing madly.

"China! You just missed them hooking up, da? Now we can be together forever and I won't let you go, da?" Russia smiled at China as China looked a little stunned and sad.

China felt tears fill up in his eyes. "O-OK... see you later Russia." He left their house.

America turned to Canada. "Canada?" He moved closer.

"China, I'm coming with you, da? So you can become one with Russia, da?" Russia chimed in, following close to China.

Canada blushed at his and America's close-ness. "Y-Yes America...?"

"Do you wanna go to the bedroom?"

"W-We just got together. I can't do that with you yet..."

"OK... you wanna go get something to eat? I'll buy!"

"You sure this time?" Canada grabbed his wallet, just in case.

America patted his pockets "Yeah! I'm sure, my wallet in right... um... Crap, can we make a quick stop at my house?"

"Uh, sure. Your truck is parked outside right? You can d-drive." Canada thought to himself _"Oh crap! Bad idea! Bad idea!"_

"Yeah, but, I think it's a better idea if you drive, seeing as last time you were screaming your head off." America replied.

"O-OK, may I have your keys?" He walked outside, towards America's truck.

America grabbed his keys. "Kay! I got em'." He walked outside, handing them to Canada.

He took the keys, biting his lip. He crawled into America's truck. "Thanks."

"No problem" America grinned evilly. "Matthew..."

"W-What is it?" He looked over at America.

America leaned in quickly, kissing Matthew. "That."

Matts face turned red and he kissed back. "A-America..." He fainted in his seat.

America sighed. "Canada... You're so special." He moved him the the passenger seat and drives off.

~*o*~

Canada woke up in the passenger seat. "What-?"

"Short version? I kissed you, you kissed me back, and then you fainted." America looked at Canada, with a loopy grin on his face.

Canada blushed. "I-I'm sorry."

"It's fine! I don't really mind it! While you were out, I managed to get my wallet, and we're almost at the restaurant!" He smiled over at Canada, before looking back at the road.

Canada screamed loudly, as he focused on the road. "Oh my god! America look out for that lady! And the pole!" He ended up fainting again.

America laughed. "Don't worry about it!" He looked over and saw that Canada fainted. "Oh."

~*o*~

Canada woke up again. "Oh..."

"Hey, we're here... you ready?"

"Y-Yeah..." Canada looked outside, looking at what he thought was something different. "Wait... McDonald's?" He mentally face palmed himself.

"Y-Yeah... A friend of mine owns this one, so we can get at least twenty-five percent off everything... Is it okay? Or do you wanna leave?

"You wanna go back to my house? I'll make something for us." Canada blushed at America.

"OK! But... maybe you should drive..."

Canada unbuckled his seat belt. "OK, you wanna switch seats?"

America unbuckled his seat belt as well. "OK..." He switched seats with Canada. Canada started driving to his house. America looked over at him. "So Canada."

"Yeah?"

"When you were unconscious what did you dream about?"

Canada blushed hard, his face turning red. "Y-You wanna know?"

"Sure! It sounded interesting enough!"

"Well I was dreaming about you fucking me against, my office desk in my office. So that is what I was dreaming about, with you in my office... having sexy time with me..." Canada began to blush madly at this.

America stares at Canada. "I-it-it uh w-w-well." He was lost for words.

"I think we need to visit my bedroom..."

* * *

A/N: And I'm leaving off there, for this chapter. This was hard, and tiring to write! I wish the best for this story to come together.

~The Shadow In My Heart~


	3. Chapter 3

America hid his shock with his signature grin. "Let's go then!"

Canada drove home, unlocking the door. He ran upstairs and into his room.

America mutters to himself. "Excited much?" He smiled suddenly and headed upstairs with Canada.

Canada led America upstairs. "Come make sweet love to me!"

America picked Canada up, he carried him the rest of the way to the room. He stripped him and Canada of their clothes. Canada smiled up at him, kissing him, pulling him to the bed. America landing on top of Canada. "You have any lube sweetheart?"

Canada nodded. "Y-Yeah... in the side drawer over there." He pointed to the direction beside the bed.

America got the lube and looked at Canada. Canada had already spread his legs, getting ready for America. He chuckled to himself, slicking up his fingers. "Just relax baby." He said, pulling Canada closer to him. He poked and prodded at Matthew's tight hole. He slid in a finger, feeling around his brother's inner walls. He got a little moan from the other, as he brushed past Matt's special spot.

"A-Al..." Matthew moaned out, throwing his head back into the pillows. "D-Do that again..."

Alfred brushed past it again, quickly inserting another finger. He scissored and stretched Matt each way. "OK, Mattie, you ready?"

Matthew nodded his head. "Y-Yeah..."

"Promise I'll be gentle." He slicked up his member, and positioned Canada, so he was right at his entrance. He looked up at Canada, who gave a nod. He pushed himself in Canada slowly, watching Canada. He got in all the way, leaning over Canada.

Matthew tensed up. He closed his eyes. "O-Oh..."

"Mattie, relax, you will be OK." Alfred whispered into his ear.

Matthew relaxed. After a little he opened his eyes and stared into America's eyes. "Al... please move." America did as told, moving slowly in and out of his lover.

The two moaned together, getting into the rhythm of thrusts, and rotation of hips. Matthew's moans were growing louder and louder. Alfred had found Matthew's prostate, getting a wild wail from the small man.

A few more thrusts and Matthew was ecstatic. He was pushing down to meet Alfred's thrusts. "A-Al! I'm close!" He yelled, out moaning his partner's name.

Alfred couldn't help himself anymore. His cock pulsed, and he orgasimsed, shooting his cum into Matthew, who came shortly after, moaning and panting Alfred's name.

Alfred rolled onto his back breathing heavily. "Well... I didn't expect you to have so much energy..."

Canada plastered himself against America. "That... was awesome!" He smiled and snuggled closer to America.

America snuggled closer to Canada. "I think that my performance wasn't heroic enough..."

Canada looked up at America in question. "What do you mean?"

America looked at Canada slyly. "We might have to try again!"

Matthew sat up. "You want to?"

America nodded, rolling on top of Canada. He grabbed the lube on the side cabinet. He lubed up his finger's sticking one in at a time. "You know babe? I don't even think you need stretching." He took out his finger's, lubing up his cock.

Matthew stared at him. "You sure?"

"Yeah babe, you are still loose from our first fuck."

"O-OK..."

Canada spread his leg's open wide, granting America access.

America slowly slid of himself in, moaning a little as he did this. He flipped them over, so Canada was on top. "Now this is more heroic. C'mon baby... bounce for me."

Canada blushed, sliding all the way down on America's cock, and then gaining the gut's to start sliding up, then down again. He looked at America when he did this, getting faster. "T-This... feels odd."

America grunted, taking a hold on Canada's hips. "You haven't d-done it like this before h-have you?" His partner shook his head, letting out a wild moan that Japan could probably hear. (Japan was their neighbour anyway.)

Matthew could feel himself ready to come, already. He reached down, and pumped his cock a few time, letting out a yelling moan and shot his seed all over America's chest. America couldn't help it. Canada was just too cute, he shot his seed after Canada did, gaining another delightful moan from the smaller one.

Canada fell off America, putting his head on the pillow. He breathed heavily into the pillow. "That... was even better!"

"I know! I totally rocked your world, dude!" America gave Canada his famous hero grin.

Canada looked at America and started to giggle. "This is why I love you."

"Hey there." Prussia said from a corner of the room, staring at them like a creeper.

"H-How long have you been there?!" America looked at Prussia, trying to stay completely calm.

Canada started to freak out, crawling under the covers. "Oh MY GOD! Prussia!"

"When can I join?"

"WHAT?! Not cool dude!" America ground his teeth together.

"H-He can join... If he really wants to... I'd actually liked to try..."

"Come at me bro!"

"How about you come at us...?"

"Alright let me get ready."

America sighed. "Well... If you can't beat em'... Join em'!"

Prussia walked over to the bed, already butt naked. Canada moved over making room for him, to lay down beside them. Prussia got in, and he began to reach for America, and squishing Canada in between them. America seemed to know what was going on so he pulled Prussia close, and kissed him sloppily. Canada watched as their drool ran down his body, he shivered and moaned in pleasure. The two stopped. "Does Birdie want some fun?" Prussia looked down at Matthew as he nodded.

"My Mattie! Don't be too rough with him!" America pulled Matthew close to him.

"I want to know how Prussia feels inside." Canada blushed.

America looked down at Canada. "Well if that's what you want."

Matthew crawled over to Prussia, who positioned Canada, on his knees. Prussia, looked around to find the lube laying on the floor beside them. He picked it up and slicked his fingers. He entered them in one by one.

Prussia grunted. "Wow... you are tight for me..."

America got down in front of Canada, looking at Canada's hard member. He wrapped his lips around Canada's head as Prussia slicked his five meters and pushed it into Canada's opening slowly. Canada moaned out in pleasure, as thrusting and sucking began to happen.

Canada had Prussia inside him and America sucking him. He felt like he was going to explode as he felt his climax, he could feel Prussia reach his, inside him. He moaned out one last time, as him and Prussia came. Prussia pulled out of him immediately. Getting under the covers with both America and Canada.

"Well to be completely honest bro, that kinda sucked..." America panted a bit.

"I don't know... I didn't know I could take five meters in me." Canada blushed like mad. "I kinda liked it."

"Neither did I... Usually i get half in..." Prussia looked a little bit shocked.

"I thought you having five meters was just a myth..." Canada giggled, hugging America.

"Apparently not." America smiled down at Canada lovingly.

"Well now I'm gonna find someone else to wreck. See ya later." Prussia winked, getting dressed and leaving America and Canada to be.

"Bye Prussia!" Canada turned back to America. "Well that was really, really interesting."

"Yep! So... got anything to eat?" America looked down at Mattie.

Laughing Canada smiled. "Yeah, but I don't think I can get up."

America growled. "Prussia hurt you didn't he? I'll kill him!"

"Well my butt hurts..."

"Come on." America picked Canada up bridal style. "Let's go downstairs, get something to eat, then I'll go beat the crap outta Prussia! Sound good?"

"Why do you wanna hurt him?"

"Because he hurt you, duh!" America pulled out his signature 'hero grin'.

"Five meters in my... butt... isn't really hurting..."

"You said it was!"

"Only a little... not to much." Canada blushed again. "We are also still naked."

"So?"

"Help me get dressed?"

"Aww! But I like seeing you naked!"

"Calm your horse! For me cowboy?"

America sighed. "Fine, I'll help you get dressed..."

"Thank you."

America sighed again. "Just don't expect me to get dressed too!"

"Ok."

A/N: Oh my god! I am so sorry I didn't get this up right away! I having some problems and troubles with my family and school and my laptop crashed on me! I was so happy this was fixable because I was really going insane. The computer fixer guy looked at me funny when he encountered this fanfiction on my computer xD Anyway here is what all of you have been waiting for! The smut!

~The Shadow In My Heart~


End file.
